<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can have anything you want Sammy by sherlock221Bismymuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083845">You can have anything you want Sammy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse'>sherlock221Bismymuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Wincest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he knows what Sam ought to want. Sam knows exactly what he really wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can have anything you want Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during any of the pre Bunker seasons where Dean tries to push Sam towards a ‘normal’ life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are so clever Sammy. You actually love studying!!” Dean shakes his head as if to say—<em>really?! Who does that?!</em></p>
<p>“You can do so well for yourself Sam. Away from all this….” Dean waves his hand to encompass their life and lifestyle…..this hunting, moving from one room to another…never settling down.</p>
<p>“You can become a lawyer, a doctor, a …whatever dude.” Dean laughs with an odd hitch. “ I don’t even know what real jobs are out there in the world. An FBI inspector? A bikini inspector? A journalist? Anything Sam. Anything.”</p>
<p>Sam just looks at him, an unfathomable depth of emotions in his eyes. He waits. He knows that Dean still has things he wants to say.</p>
<p>“You can have anything you want Sammy. A proper house. A home. With a picket fence, a lawn, furniture you can choose. You can colour coordinate your sheets and curtains.” And Dean waves his hand again randomly. “All the other bits of whatever things normal people keep in their homes.”</p>
<p>Dean looks away and takes a deep breath. “A kitchen where you can make your rabbit food. Where you can cook fresh food Sammy. With your own pantry. Your own fridge.” A slight wobble enters Dean’s voice. “Maybe you can keep some pie for me in the freezer for when I drop in to visit you sometimes.”</p>
<p>They both sit in silence for a beat as Dean’s last sentence sinks in.</p>
<p><em>A situation where Dean would not permanently be with Sam?! Where he would visit?? Only sometimes?!</em> Sam laughs internally. <em>What kind of a life would that be? In what universe would that be acceptable?</em></p>
<p>Dean valiantly gives it another go. “You can <em>be</em> anything you want Sammy. You can <em>have</em> anything you want.”</p>
<p>Sam tilts his head a little as though asking Dean—<em>are you done now?</em></p>
<p>Dean stands there with his head bowed, defeated, almost in tears, as though he has already said goodbye to his Sammy.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Sam comes closer, cups Dean’s face with both his hands and holds till Dean is forced to look into his eyes.</p>
<p>Softly he asks Dean. “What if the only thing I want is to be yours?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>